


Strings control everything- a dark side au angst story

by Nightmaretyrantvantas



Series: Sander sides Dark sides au collection [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Other, dark sides au, sander sides - Freeform, sander sides angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmaretyrantvantas/pseuds/Nightmaretyrantvantas
Summary: Patton telling dark side Virgil about he hates how over baring Logan can be, and the start of a dangerous spiralling plan
Relationships: Logan x patton, Logicality, Remus x Deceit, Virgil x Deceit - Relationship, Virgil x Roman
Series: Sander sides Dark sides au collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. The first event

“Why cant he just….ugh…i wish he’d just once–”

“See things from your side?”

The fatherly figure whipped around at the new voice, eyes landing on the dark clad figure now sitting backwards in his desk chair , his arms dangling over the back loosely. Said firgure lifted his hooded head, violet eye watching the other side with a gleam. Patton stood up straighter but tried to look relaxed, giving him a strained smile.

“O-oh! Hey there virgil! Im sorry i…didnt see you there?” He rubbed the back of his neck while virgil gave him a small coy smile, propping his head up on one hand as if bored*

“Yes well…i could sense youre tension and nerves from here pops~ the big brain ruffle your feathers too hard again?” He tried, patton tried hard to tell him it was none of his business he really did. But the words wouldnt leave his tongue. He knew he should, how upset Roman and Logan would be if they knew he “gave him the sparks to start a fire” one could say but looking upon the darker side he saw sympathy in his eyes and a small smile he didnt show many others as he sat there letting him paitently gather his words. And that little act, in the heart’s vulernable and upset state made a dam break.

“Its just- hes just so overbearing something! And i-i i cant stand it when he gets that way! Sometimes its like he alwaus had to be right even when i make good points, just like he wants! And i…and i…aaaauygh i know he doesnt mean it or do it on purpose but virgil its so frustrating and–”

“Disheartening? To get the impression he thinks so little of your opinion that he just assumes his is correct over yours?” Virgil finished with a tilt of his head, a honey sweet tone to his mostly dull voice. Patton was too upset to notice the anxieties virgil was carefully weaving, especially as he waves his arms errarically.

“Yes! It…it hurts sometimes…"he looked down then shook his head. "But…i shoukd just talk to him right? Straighten out our misunderstandings!” Patton beamed at virgil’s nod, not noticing his little eye roll.

“Thanks for listening to me virgil!” He shouted as he ran out of his room to go find the logical side. Virgil simply stood and disappeared back to his room with a smirk*

“Oh it was no problem at all pat. Good luck with logic~”


	2. Times ending not so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we are in an angsty mood tonight 
> 
> And id hate to disappoint soooooooo~
> 
> (I hope this is ok and please dont mind spelling mistakes i type too fast ;-;)

Everything seem to shake and cower under the sound of the two males arguing, their voices getting angrier and angrier slowly.

“ Logan for goodness sake he didnt do anythin-”

“But he couldve patton! How many times must i tell you you cant trust him?! That he WILL get you hurt?!?"there was the loud thud of a foot stomping angrily as the air seemed to leave the room from the growing tension"And how many times do i have to tell you not to treat me like some child?! That i can handle myself?!”

“If you can then why dont you huh patton?! Youre too trusting with him and his damn words make you act stupid! God why do you never listen to me!? ” Patton felt something snap as tears welled up behind his glasses, his face flushing with cherry anger. He clenched his fists and glared at the logical side throwing his hands in the air.

“Oh! Oh! Of course! Now that im doing my job and being opening with my emotions im…im fucking stupid! Yes im trusting because unlike you i want to see the good in Virgil! In deceit! In even remus even if he makes me uncomfortable! I want to believe they arent all bad! But of course that just makes me naive and an idiot right?? Because i never listen to you or try to heed your warnings despite my own nature right?!” He felt hot tears glide down his cheeks and he ripped his gaze from the other man making a futile attempt to stop his tears. Logan’s anger drained from him just as fast as it had swelled, leaving him mortified by his actions of making his boyfriend cry.

“P…patton…patton no wait that is not what i meant to insinuate…i…” He took a step forward his hand reaching out for the crying side, his eyes wide and hurt when patton gently smacked his hand away.

“…D-dont…n…not now logan…i…i want some time to myself…please…i…"he couldnt finish his sentence and shook his head as more tears streamed persistantly. He needed room to breathe and calm down, to recollect his wits. With a sharp turn on his heels patton ran out of the kitchen and barreled past a startled and worried roman and to his room, leaving Logan alone torn up and cursing out his insensitivity in the kitchen, not seeing the tears brimming the other side’s eyes as he watched him leave defeated.

"I…im such an idiot…"logan took off his glasses stared down at the rejected hand, shoulders slumping with the full weight of his mistake.

”…im so sorry patton…“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa~ the arguement going bad!
> 
> I hope you liked it!


	3. Advantages being taken~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im being enabled and I love it

“ Oh daddios–oh no…poor thing what ever happened?”

Patton hiccuped and tried to rub his now bloodshot eyes, lifting his head for the first time in an hour from his pillow to look at the dark side standing in his room.

“I…i-its….nothing…” Came the fragile and unconvincing reply, broken in half by a sniffle. Virgil kept his expression concerned as he tsked and shuffles over, voice dipped in worry and sympathy.

“Oh patton…pops…its obviously not nothing…need to let it out?” He sat beside the older side and offered an almost sincere smile and patton broke again, crying as he spilled everything to the dark side. When his head was down a gleam appeared in the other’s dual colores eyes, the green one glowing faintly at the oppurtunity presentes on a silver platter. He reached out and rubbed patton’s back letting him cry the worst of it out, murmuring reassurances.

“ oh pops…im so sorry. I didnt mean to start such a nasty snag in your relationship…i…i cant help but feel this is my fault. Im sorry patton.” He said in a soft voice as he tugged his hood over his face just as patton’s head whipped up.

“O-oh god kid–virgil no. This…this isnt your fault…i…he…i…” He struggled to find the words he wanted, his mind too jumbled and his heart too aching.

So virgil decided it was time to implant some of his own.

“Oh pat…im sure things will get better. After all im sure logan didnt mean anything he said….right?” He stood and moved behind patton casually as if admiring something off to the side, pulling out a light blue doll and watching purple strings slowly entangle it as he kept speaking with a smile.

“Of course he didnt mean such mean things

Being trusting isnt a bad thing and he knows that, so maybe he mispoke…i hope…

After all, I dont think youre stupid patton. But im sure he didnt mean to say you were right? Its not like he really thinks that of you~”

Patton hiccuped again and rubbing his eyes as he listened, vaguely trying not to. They always said he fed into insecuries under a mask of genuinity, but his words were so….tempting…

“ itll be ok pops, im sure you two will work things out and be back to the love fest in the love nest soon! Until next time~” he finished as he walked towards the door and glanced back eyes glowing smugly as he left the moral side alone, thoughts spirally and doubts growing. Neither noticing the golden eyed figure watching in the shadows worriedly*

“H…Logan doesnt think im stupid…r-right….?”


	4. Painful distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DONT KNOW WHATS BROUGHT ON THE SUDDEN NEED FOR LOGICALITY ANGST BUT GOTTA GIVE THE PEOPLE WHAT THEY NEED
> 
> You asked for this

“Patton…i–”

“Not…not now Logan…i need to help thomas with something…”

Logan watched Patton’s retreating back as the other man walked away to a different part of the mindscape, leaving Logan’s chest aching and hollow. That was the 15th time Patton had brushed off attempts to talk alone or had an excuse to leave the room for the past three days. And as illogical and irrational it was the whole thing was driving him insane. Patton had never been so distant or dismissive and he didnt know how to fix it

He knew he had messed up but how could he fix it if he couldnt even talk?

He tried again around dinner, approaching his boyfriend adjusting his glasses.

“P…p-patton?” When patton looked up he flinched, his body posture was closed off and tense, his eyes pained and dull. He felt a sharp pain im his chest and found himself at a loss for words.

He had caused that.

He had done this to the man he loved.

“…if you dont need something i have some things to do…” He snapped out of his stupor and jolted forward a bit in panic. “N-no wait” he grabbed pattons hand as he stood to leave, holding it in a trembling grip.

He couldnt leave things like this. He missed the other.

“ i wanted to apologize for my abhorrent behavior the other day. I…patton i made a mistake. I said things i absolutely did not mean and and i hurt you when that is the last thing i ever want to do and im sorry.” He almost stumbled on his words in his rush to get them out while he had the chance. They looked at each other and he saw patton’s eyes get shiny as he pulled away, giving a pained smile*

“I…thank you for apologizing Logan…i…i know i have no right to ask this right now but…just…just give me one more night to…to heal from the pain ok? We…we can talk more about this tomorrow.” Logan gave him a nodnand reluctantly let go of his hand, looking away.

“Of…of course Patton. I’ll take my leave…i’ll uh…talk to you tomorrow” patton nodded and moved forward as if wamting to touch logan, before pulling back and walking away to his room trying not to cry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope youre satisfied


	5. Sewing more seeds....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaa anon will this ever end happy??

“My my my~ thats quite the sour face you got there subastute teacher.”

Logan turned and shot a harsh glare towards the dark side lounging against the stair rail, a cheshire grin adorning his face.

“Youre presence is currently, as usually, not invited virgil. So, in plain wording, leave me alone. I do not have time for your schemes.” Virgil feigned a hurt look, pressing a hand to his chest.

“Ouch logan, that one hurt…it really did.” Within the blink of an eye virgil was practically gliding around logan like a shark smelling blood in thw water, and logan watched him suspiciously.

“I know you had something to do with this.” His smile widened and logan narrowed his eyes more.

“Whatever youre planning i wont let you manipulate patton like this.”

His anger was rising at the lack of verbal response, not noticing the dark blue doll on the stair rail.

Then virgil opened his mouth, his eyes glowing under his hood.

“Awww logan…manipulating dear sweet patton? Why would i ever?” He chuckled darkly, the purple strings slowly tangling.

“ as for planning and schemes? Ah, im wounded truly. Im just Anxiety arent I? But if I was…is it not deserved? After what you and roman did to me, it would only be fair to return the favor? But that would be ridiculous. Why would i ever want to trick poor sweet heart hurt patton? After all…"another blink and he was behind him smirking, the doll tangled in glowing strings as it returned to his pocket* ” im not the one who called my boyfriend stupid to his face am i? Perhaps you shouldnt let your pride and your testy temper override your logic~“ logan whipped around to find himseld alone in the living room, his thoughts racing and his chest throbbing with pain. He shook his head amd glared where the dark side had been. He was wrong… He had to be wrong…

"Hes just trying to trick me….isnt he?”


	6. doubts festering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright your chants are heard more angst it is

The logical side was a stubborn one to bring down….and more strings needed to tie around him….

“ Roman please…not…not now.” “But Logan I–” “i said not now!” Both sides stiffened and logan hung his head murmuring an apology as he turned and hurried to his room, upset he had snapped at Roman trying to help. He didnt mean to, he really hadnt. His head was just so jumbled and racing so fast he reacted instinctively.

Illogically.

He shook his head and slumped heavily against his door as it clicked shut, dragging a hand over his face. It had only been a few hours since Patton agreed to talk things out tomorrow, and even though he knew he shouldve been happy, grateful to finally amend his mistake and fix things there was a strange pit of dread boiling in his stomach. And no matter how he reassured himself things would go back to how they were, that he and patton would talk and reconcile this horrid fight and forgiveness would be given fears and doubts swirles around his mind. Fears and doubts that whispered into his ears and tried to slowly consume his rantional thinking.

’ what if he only wants to talk things out tomorrow because he wants to end the relationship

He only said thank you for the apology- he didnt actually accept it

Perhaps he holds this mistake against you, the straw that broke the camel’s back as the saying goes

What if he hates you now…’

Logan briefly put his hands over his ears and slid down his door until he was curled against it, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to dismiss and disprove all the words. Not noticing the purple strings wrapping around him further and further….

“Patton wouldnt…i know i made a mistake…i know i was in the wrong this time…he can see i know that…he wouldnt….he wouldnt….hate me…r…r-right…” He felt his eyes burn behind their lids as his head hung more.

“He wouldnt….”

Right?


	7. Trying and failling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres one person who just cant sit back and watch virgil do as he pleases unrestrained

“Patton.” The older side looked upnfrom his sulking, blinking and tensing at the figure that stepped into the light of his room. He was tired and numb and frankly didnt want to see anyone, light or dark.

“Deceit did you need something? Im a little busy right now.” Deceit took a small breath to strengthen his resolve. He wasnt going to sit back like the others and let virgil run wild, even if he paid for it later he couldnt. Not to these three.

“Yes i did actually. I needed to talk to you about something important. You seem rather upset the past couple days…” He tried to display his usual demeanor, be aloof and uncaring even as his heart thudded nervously. Patton narrowed his eyes at the ‘dark’ side and straightened up to face him squarely, and Deceit felt dread claw his throat when he could faintly see the ghosts of purple strings slowly pulsing with power.

He had to cut the strings before things got worse, no matter how angry virgil would be with him later.

“Frankly kiddo, thats none of your business ok? If thats all then–” “but somehow its virgil’s business?” He cut in coldly, moving closer. At patton’s flinch and took a shaky breath and softened, reaching out for the moral side as he walked. He had to snap him out of this.

“Patton please im not here to start a fight…i want to help you and logan resolve this. I really do. I just…i need you to listen to me…to trust me this once…” When patton didnt respond he dared to move closer, the other not noticing Deceit’s genuinely worried and desperate expression.

“Please pat…i hate seeing you two like this….you deserve to be happy…you both do…please you cant listen to virgil! Hes playing you for some new amusement. Hes tricking you please believe me you cant trust him.”

He was so close, for a moment he saw the strings start to fade….

“Just mind your own business! Why should i trust YOU of all people!?”

And then they pulsed brighter, and his hand was smacked away. And deceit had to fight the urge to stumble back a step at the teary glare patton shot him, the snap in his voice making him flinch. There was a heavy silence before deceit tipped his hat over his face and mumured an apology and fled the room

'I have to stop this-stop him, now!’

“Logan please you have to hear me out!” “Deceit this has nothing to do with you!” The snake side let out a frustrates noise, this back and forth with Logan had been going on for almost 10 minutes and they were going around in circles.

“You know even better than i do that you cant believe what virgil says! This is what he does! He thrives off of this kind of thing logan! You cant let him! You need to believe me!” Deceit was desperate, looking at the logical side with so much pleading it took the other side off guard. He looks so…so pained and terrified.

“Deceit i…i appreciate the clearly honest concern you showing me..” The strings faded and pulsed againand deceit felt his eyes burn.

“THEN PLEASE JUST TRUST ME AND LET ME HELP!”

He cut him off, in a slowly panicked attempt to slash the snares. He thought it worked…

Until he felt a string wrap warningly around his own neck, silencing his voice

“….deceit, i thank you for wanting to help. It is noted, and appreciated. But i can my own relationship bumps, and virgil. But if i do need assistance i will remember to call on you. Now if you would excuse me.” He tried and failed to make another sound as logan brushed past him and walked away, stiff backed amd tense while his own knees shook a little, ripping the string from his throat and gasping a little.

What was he supposed to do now…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is even angstier


	8. Falling deeper down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this thing is going to get worse before it ever starts to get better

Tick…tick…tick…

Patton sighed heavily and sat up, having been listlessly staring up at his ceiling for the past hour with nothing but the endless ticking of his clock in his ears. He rubbed his eyes with a soft groan, feeling heavy and a hazy. He had cried so much in the past couple days, especially in the past couple hours alone, that his eyes actually stung from how dry they were. He looked around his room hollowing, eyes lingering on the spot Deceit had stood in. It had been maybe an hour since the snake side had come to him. An hour? Two hours? Two minutes? He could barely even recall anymore. Everything felt…foggy…

With another heavy sigh he heaved himself off his bed and and stumbled to his dresser, his hands pressing heavily into the wood as his reflected stared hollowly back at him with tired, bloodshot eyes.

“I…i just want this day to end…” He flinched a little at how raspy his voice sounded. But patton shook his head as thoughts began swirling again. His eyes got distant and thwir color seem to fade a little, too lost in his own sadness to notice a pair dual colored eyes and a cheshire grin over his shoulder, just like he didnt notice little flashes of pale leading trails of glowing purple strings around his limbs slowly, two in particular looping around his neck like a horrifying necklace.

’ please believe me you cant TRUST him!’

’You deserve to be happy…you both do…’

’I want to help you…’ ’ patton i made a mistake and im sorry’

“Is he though?”

Patton didnt have enough energy to try to figure out where the sweet, questioning voice came from, as it seemed to surround him in a gentle beckoning haze. Beckoning him to relax, and to rest his thinking for a bit.

“ you poor thing…youre tearing yourself apart about this arent you? Aww…dearest patton this isnt your fault”

“ im sooo sorry about Deceit. He used Remus as a distraction to slip past my radar…im sorry if he said anything to up set your further…he’ll be dealt with accordingly.”

“ but dont listen to him…hes a liar isnt he? I mean its in his name….” “Dont mind him…hes been all riled up since his debate with logan…”

“ but dont worry…im here for you patty…”

The cheshire smile widened as patton’s eyes glowed a dull purple, the moral side’s shoulders slumping from the weight of his emotions.

“ you deserve to rest patton…todays been so hard for you…tomorrow everything will be better…wont it?”

The sharp smile widened even more before curling into a encouraging and sympathetic smirk, purple strings and webs entangling him.

“Tomorrow you and logan will talk and work everything out and all this pain will disappear! You two will make things up and everything will go back to how it used to be…” A hand gently reached around him and started urging his eyes closed.

“Until then….”

You should just sleep…ok Patton?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder whats gonna happen….


	9. Time was running out….

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( I finally got this to sound the way I wanted so its being posted…hopefully theres a happy conclusion soon… : ) hope this was worth the wait of the update time

Time was running out. 

That was all Deceit could think, his mind whirling as he sat in the light sides’ hallway of the mindscape with his head in his hands. He felt like he was trapped falling down a suffocating pit, or helplessly watching a horrible car accident happen over and over, or help maybe both at once. 

He didnt have much time left before Patton and Logan collided again under Virgil’s influence and something went horribly and irreversibly wrong.

Deceit had been trying to stop him before it escalated too much. Dammit he had been trying so hard to stop one of Virgil’s plans early, and maybe make him bored enough that he’d forget about it and move on for awhile. But no, Deceit knew who he was dealing with and the anger he was pushing into this particular scheme..the anger he was redirecting at himself now. 

The single string was his only warning to stop trying to interfere, to back down before he got himself into real trouble. 

But he couldnt, he couldnt just sit back and watch him go unchecked this time. 

“ But what can I even do….” came his own hoarse voice. 

Patton was too far under his control to even listen to him or give him a chance. He couldnt break that control alone.

Logan had dismissed him, brushed aside his help and didnt listen to him either. He was falling into the web as well. He couldnt ask the other dark sides for help, they were fully loyal to the side that protected and sheltered them, who helped give them seats at the table whether Thomas and the others liked it or not. They weren’t going to cross him for nothing….

He wasnt sure what else to do…and he was running out of time to think…Deceit squeezed his eyes shut with a angry hiss and banged the wall with his fist. 

He couldnt do this alone…..

“….alone huh?”

His eyes snapped open in a heartbeat at the new voice, and his eyes met shiny, fancy black boots that tapped in a twitchy, antsy motion. He took a deep breath and slowly raised his gaze up from those boots to the black and bright green outfit before finally meeting Remus’s bright green, wild eyes. The unflitered side gave the other a wide snidely cheerful smile and put his hands on his hips, leaning down.

“ Dece! I’ve been lookin just about everywhere for you! Im hurt you didnt even stick around to see the results of the idea you gave me!! maaaaaaaaan you should’ve seen the look on Virgy’s and Des’s faces! HA! ” The green side giggled wildly at the memory, and Deceit felt his shoulders slump a little. But his guard stayed raised more than it usual would.

As much as Remus claimed to “favor” him, he knew damn well that if Deceit slipped off on his own he didnt exactly want to be found and for all his impulsiveness the taller side usually could respect that. For him to seek him out now of all times…..

“ Remus….what are you doing here? And…dont bother lying to me of all people…” The laughter faded, replaced with a small sigh.

“ Dee….I think we both know why im here…” Deceit shut his eyes again to try to compose himself but quickly opened them again at the sound of rustling fabric, seeing Remus crouched in front of him now with his head tilted and his mouth pulled into a displeased frown. They stared at each other in a tense silence and the snake side felt his himself tense more from stress. When he opened his mouth and stopped whatever Remus was about to say, his voice was hostile and scared accusing.

“ Did He send you to come get me so I dont meddle?” The other side snorted and sneered at him, baring his teeth a little like a feral animal in offense.

“ oh BITCH pleeeease! Even if he DID, do you really think I would do it just because he ordered me to?! The hell do you think I am? Prince Pansy?” He flinched back a little, slumping. Remus’s look softened and the sneer melted into a pained frown. They didnt like fighting with each other, and a bare hand touched his gloved one.

“ Whatever you plan to do….dont let anxie find you in the immediate aftermath ok? Only I get to mess up that pretty face after all~” He cooed with a suggestive wink, making the human half of his face flush with heat. But before he could say anything Remus was gone without a trace, leaving him alone in the hallway once more. Alone and no closer to figuring out how to do this on his own. There was no way he could save them on his own….save…

He was on his feet and running down the hall before his thoughts full finished forming. 

There was one last person he could try…one last shot.

He only prayed he wasnt too late…

Before he knew it he was at the gold trimmed door and banging on it desperately, out of breath from sprinting across the mindscape. He didnt stop until it clicked and swung open, and he had to grab the doorframe a little to keep steady as he caught his breath.

“ D-deceit? What in the world are you banging on my door this late for….are you alright?” Roman reached his hand out and put in on his shoulder, startled to see tears in the other’s eyes when he looked up at him.

“ R-roman…I…i…” He faltered briefly as he remembered his single warning. He wouldnt get another one…but as he looked into Roman’s worried and confused eyes, and saw the starts of sleepless bags forming under the prince’s eyes from stress he steeled his resolve. This had gone on long enough.

He needed help.

“ Please…you’re the only one I can trust right now…Roman I need your help.” A gloved hand reached up and grabbed the one on his shoulder, gripping it shakily as gold and brown met red.

“ Patton and Logan are in danger and you’re my last hope at saving them…I know it doesnt make sense but please…please believe me…and help me.” There was a moment of silence and Deceit shut his eyes, afraid for a moment to see more glowing strings. Then he felt it.

The hand in his squeezed his in return, and his eyes opened to see a grim and determined look.

“ What do we do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tada! I hope you guys like this update! Im going to try to write more soon but I finally got this one finished! Enjoy~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
